Nothing but the Truth
by DramaSpell
Summary: Draco knew that Potter badly wanted to know his secret, but he never thought that he would go so far as to use Veritaserum on him. Half-Blood Prince AU where Harry gives Veritaserum to Draco and interrogates him about the room of requirement. Light smut.


It was very quiet for a Saturday morning, but Draco didn't care to know why. Actually, it would be fair to say that not much could grasp his interest lately. Most Slytherins had given up on trying to talk to him since he was always too caught up in his own thoughts. Draco joined Pansy at the Slytherin table, nodding at her as he took a croissant. Pansy just gave him a strange look and Draco scowled at her. She, opposed to the others, never let him have his peace. "Stop looking at me like that," he said, annoyed.

"Sorry," Pansy said. "It's just… You look like you haven't slept all night." That was because he hadn't slept all night, but he wasn't going to tell her that. She would start harassing him for answers and he had no wish for that to happen. The school year was reaching its end and he still wasn't done fixing the damn vanishing cabinet. He couldn't afford any form of disturbance.

"I'm fine," he told her, wishing for her to just drop it.

"No, you're not. I have eyes, Draco."

He sighed, "I stayed up late studying, okay. Father wants me to get my grades up." He was getting tired of lying.

"Oh. He's never pleased, is he?"

"He wants me to do my best."

Pansy was doing her sorry face, so Draco turned his attention away from her. He hated that face. It made him feel weak. And he loathed weakness.

"I have some studying to do myself," Pansy said, standing up. "See you later. Take care." He felt a wave of relief wash over him as Pansy left the great hall. Usually, he liked her company, but nothing was the same these days.

Draco took his glass and filled it with pumpkin juice. He was just about to drink from it when something collided with the back of his head, causing him to spill half of his juice on his robes. Swearing loudly, he turned around and saw that Potter was coming towards him. When he caught up to him, he bent down and picked up… A spoon? Draco felt his anger rising. "Did you just throw a spoon at me?"

"Uh, yeah? Sorry. I threw it at Ron, but he ducked it."

Draco looked over at Weasley, who was scarcely containing his laughter. Where the hell was Granger when she was supposed to keep those clowns on a leash and prevent them from doing stupid things like throwing freaking spoons at his head this early in the morning?

"I'm so sorry. Just… Let me…" Potter forcefully took his glass from him and filled it again with pumpkin juice, looking almost scared.

Draco frowned at him, but turned to glare at Weasley when he heard him call his name between giggles. He stopped laughing long enough to say, "You get wet a lot, don't you?"

"What in the world are you even trying to imply?"

"I mean, you do enjoy crying in filthy bathrooms."

Rage surged through Draco. He all but threw himself at Weasley, pushing his wand against his neck and hoping to Merlin that it would leave a bruise.

"You shut up about that. Are we clear?"

"Yes. Yes we are." Weasley nodded, all smile gone from his ugly face.

"Good." Draco went back to his table and sat down again. Potter just stood there staring at him and he quickly grew impatient. "Go away, scarhead."

"Right," Potter answered, as he went back to Weasley and started whispering in his ear.

What was wrong with them? Shaking his head, he took his glass and downed his pumpkin juice. He performed a cleaning spell on his robes, grabbed an apple and left the great hall, heading for the room of requirement.

Draco was on the seventh floor, walking through an empty corridor when he heard footsteps behind him. Stopping in his tracks, he turned around but there was nothing in sight. Draco knew it could only mean two things. One, he was being paranoid. Two… "I know you're here, Potter. Show yourself so that I can hex you."

He barely finished speaking before he was pushed into an empty cupboard. He heard whispers and the back wall disappeared just long enough for the other person to pull them on the other side of it. After that, it reappeared, trapping them inside a small room with nothing but enchanted candles hanging from the ceiling.

It was no surprise when Potter took off his invisibility cloak, dropping it in a corner. It had all happened so fast that Draco was only just registering that he was being kidnapped. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to cut Potter's head off and feed it to Hagrid's monsters. His wand was in his hand so it probably wouldn't be a good idea to try and attack him.

"What do you want, you freak," Draco said, putting as much venom in his voice as he could manage.

"I want to talk to you."

"And you couldn't just ask?"

"You would have refused."

"Well, I'm not telling you anything so you should just give up and let me go."

Potter smirked at that. "That's where you're wrong, Malfoy. You're going to tell me everything. Why are you always sneaking off into the room of requirement?"

Draco laughed. He was about to tell the idiot to go fuck himself when he said something else altogether. "I have to, or the Dark Lord will kill my parents." Draco gasped, his eyes widening in pure horror.

"Voldemort gave you a mission?"

"Yes," Panic was slowly creeping over him, rendering him breathless. "What did you do to me?!"

"Nothing. Now what are you trying to achieve in the room of requirement?"

"I'm trying to fix the vanishing cabinet."

"Why?"

"No. I'm not telling." Tears were swelling up his eyes. Potter couldn't know or everything would be fucked.

"Tell me why you're trying to fix a vanishing cabinet."

"There's another one in Knockturn Alley."

Potter was in deep thoughts for a moment, trying to make sense of it all. "I don't get it. How can those things help you in your mission?"

"They can serve as some kind of portal."

"So… When you're done fixing the cabinet that is in the room, it will be possible to infiltrate Hogwarts through them. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"You plan on letting the death eaters inside. Why?"

"So they can kill someone." Draco was repeatedly hitting himself mentally. Why was he telling Potter the truth? Oh. The truth. The freaking truth!

"Who's going to get killed? Me?"

Draco forced himself to close his mind, hoping that his occlumency skills would help him. "Veritaserum," he muttered. "You gave me Veritaserum. It's not even legal."

"Yes, but since I'm using it to prevent a greater harm, no one will care how I did it." Potter was right. Once he told them everything, nobody would care about the way he acquired the evidence. Especially since he was the chosen one and enjoyed special treatment since forever.

"I swear I'll make you and Weasley pay for that," Draco threatened, his tone dangerous.

Potter ignored him and asked, "Enough chatting. Tell me who's getting killed."

"Merlin, that's who!"

"What?!" Potter seemed confused and his face fell when he finally understood. "You're fighting the Veritaserum."

"Brilliant. You're not so dumb when you actually try. I can add this to your very few assets along with annoyingly sexy and absurdly brave."

Potter looked shocked. "What did you say?"

Draco thought back on his words and blushed horridly. He should have just shut up instead of risking stupid slip-ups. "Nothing. You must have misheard."

"No, I'm pretty sure you said I'm sexy."

"Never said that. You're crazy if you think that I would ever lay eyes on your stunning arse." Draco wanted to punch himself in the face. "Damn it."

Potter was smiling when he asked, "My stunning arse?"

Draco was very aware that Potter was getting closer, stepping into his personal space and making him very nervous. "I'm not speaking anymore."

"That sucks," Potter said, still walking up to him. Draco tried to escape but the room was too small and Potter just pressed him up against the wall. "I want you to keep going. What do you think of my eyes?"

"They're hidden behind ugly glasses so I wouldn't know."

Potter smirked and pushed himself more firmly against him. All Draco could smell was Potter and he could feel his hands sliding into his hair and, oh, Draco loved hands in his hair. He almost purred his desire to be touched.

"Draco, what do you think of my eyes?" Potter repeated, murmuring in his ear.

"They're so green and pretty."

"What do you think of my lips?" Potter languidly kissed his cheek and Draco felt it tingle in eagerness.

"They're so kissable," he whimpered. "I want to kiss you so fucking bad." Potter laughed softly and it sent shudders down Draco's spine. He could feel his control leave him more and more by the second.

"I want to kiss you too," Potter said. He pressed his thigh against Draco's crotch, who moaned loudly. He was already hard and he could feel Potter's cock doing the same. "I want to do much more than just kiss you actually."

Draco swallowed hard. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Potter slowly leaned in and captured his mouth with his own. Draco immediately responded to the kiss, but he decided that the chaste caress would not be enough. He was desperate for more, so he pushed his tongue between his lips, deepening the kiss. Potter's hands went from his hair to his hips as the kiss became more passionate.

Potter was still rubbing his thigh against Draco's crotch. His movements were slow but persistent and Draco felt lightheaded. He almost groaned in disapproval when Potter took his thigh away, but stopped himself when he realized that Potter was undoing their belts. He plunged his hand into his pants and Draco did the same, curling his fingers around Potter's length, earning himself a groan.

It was awkward at the beginning. Potter was moving his hand around his cock in a messy way, looking insecure. But when Draco found a constant, fast rhythm, Potter moaned and started mimicking him. Draco felt his knees tremble. It was not long before he felt the familiar heat envelop his body. His head fell on Potter's shoulder and he let his orgasm kick in, moaning uncontrollably. Potter was less loud when he came a few seconds after him, but his body was shaking all over. They leaned onto each other, slowly catching their breaths.

"Draco?" Potter asked. Draco made a noncommittal noise to indicate that he was listening. "Who's going to get killed?"

"Dumbledore." Draco pushed Potter off him and put his hand over his mouth, but it was too late. He had let himself lose control of his mind and now he knew.

Potter buttoned up his trousers, fastening his belt. Draco did the same, only just remembering that his dick was still out. Potter did a cleaning spell on them both, but Draco barely noticed it happening.

"Thank you for telling me. You did the right thing." Draco scoffed at Potter's nerve. How dare he thank him when he had forced the words out of him? "I promise I will only tell Dumbledore." Draco's eyes shot up at this.

"Please don't tell him. The Dark Lord will know. He's going to kill my parents. He's going to kill me." Draco was on the verge of crying. He saw Potter's eyes soften. They seemed sad, as if it pained him to be doing this to Draco.

"I don't want that, I swear. But I can't let you complete your mission either. I would be betraying Dumbledore, and the whole school. I can't let that happen. You know that."

Draco's distress turned to boiling anger. He started pacing around the room, feeling like he was about to have a panic attack. "Fuck you, Potter!" he screamed, tears running down his face. "You wouldn't have to betray Dumbledore if you just had let me be. You were the one who forced me to spill out my dirty secrets. You always ruin everything. My whole life is a tale of you ruining me."

"How the hell did I ruin your life?!"

"Father always filled my head with stories of you, said you could be used as a weapon for the Dark Lord. He wanted me to get you on our side. Father was so disappointed in me when I told him how you rejected me for Weasley. I was never really forgiven. Then the Dark Lord gives me this chance to prove myself worthy and you're here, ruining my plan, giving him the go ahead to kill me."

"You don't have to die. You and your parents would be safe with the Order. I could protect you."

"You couldn't even protect your own godfather." Draco stopped pacing, regretting the words the moment they left his mouth. He looked at Potter, whose gaze had turned murderous. He was slowly walking up to him. The air seemed to chill around them and Draco couldn't help but shiver. "I'm sorry," Draco begged in a small voice, scared of what Potter might do. He could be bloody threatening when he wanted to be, and Draco was always a coward.

"Listen to me," Potter said. "You have two choices. One, we tell Dumbledore everything. The Order protects you and your parents so that nobody kills you, nor them. Two, I tell Dumbledore everything. We don't protect you, which results in you and your parents getting killed by Voldemort."

Draco was pondering his options. He could just obliviate Potter, but he knew that would not be a wise move. Even if he succeeded, someone would know. The only option he had left was to give in. Draco had spent most of the year wishing for a way out of this mess. Maybe this was his chance. Maybe Potter really could help him.

"Okay," Draco sighed. "But you better take care of my parents before the Dark Lord finds out about this."

Potter nodded. "I promise I will make sure that they get them as soon as possible. Let's go."

"Wait," Draco said, before he could stop himself. Potter turned to look at their hands. Draco did not remember catching it. It was awkward, but neither of them pulled away. Potter just stared at him and Draco averted his gaze, blushing again.

"What is it?" Potter said softly.

"Did you do that just so you could get an answer out of me?" Draco asked, mentally kicking himself for sounding so miserable. It took a moment for Potter to realize that he was talking about the sex.

"I…," Potter trailed off, and Draco must have looked as hurt as he felt because he continued, "I may have thought about it before. Once or twice. Just not seriously."

Draco was not sure how he should feel about that answer, but when Potter kissed him again, he decided that it did not matter why it had happened. What mattered was that it had, in fact, happened, and that maybe, just maybe, he finally had someone he could trust.


End file.
